The disclosure relates to devices and materials for assisting in the coagulation and containment of blood. More specifically, the disclosure relates to devices and materials for assisting in the coagulation and containment of blood from a wound produced as a result of medical procedures which require blood to be drawn.
Diabetes has become a serious medical condition in the United States and worldwide. Estimates are that more than 16 million individuals in the United States suffer from diabetes and more than 120 million individuals worldwide. The World Health Organization estimates that by the year 2025 diabetes will affect more than 300 million people worldwide.
Diabetics are divided into two groups-insulin dependant and non-insulin dependent. As the name suggests, the insulin dependent diabetics require daily injections of insulin. Similarly, non-insulin dependent diabetics usually rely upon oral medications, diet and exercise, but in some cases also utilize injectable insulin.
Regardless of the classification, all diabetics require regular blood testing which monitors their glucose levels and ensures that they are maintaining as close-to-normal glucose levels as possible. This glucose testing requires a blood sample which is most commonly taken from the finger, and most recently can be taken from the arm. The most common method of performing this test is to use a lancet or similar device which pushes a small needle into the finger or arm. This, in turn, causes a minor wound to the finger or arm which causes blood to be released. This blood is then drawn and transferred to a machine which is specially designed to measure the amount of glucose present in the blood. This process is usually performed several times a day to ensure that blood glucose levels are acceptable. This testing allows the diabetic to adjust diet, exercise or medication to achieve optimal blood-glucose levels.
As described above the blood monitoring tests result in a small lancet or needle wound, usually in the finger or arm. Although the wound is minor in nature, the wound is inflicted several time a day, every day, in most cases for the life of the patient. Since the wound is minor in nature, it requires only a small amount of material to stop the bleeding. However, application of some material to the wound to aid in the clotting process is essential, as the wound will continue to bleed for a considerable time without such material.
Although there are countless products currently available to assist diabetics in almost all aspects of their care, there are no products specifically designed for the simple and efficient treatment of wounds inflicted as a result of the blood testing process. Although several alternatives are available to diabetics, they all suffer from one or more disadvantages. Standard bandages or dressings or are too bulky for convenient placement on the finger or arm. Furthermore, since the wound caused by a lancet or needle will usually stop bleeding within several minutes, bandages or dressings are too permanent in nature. Finally, bandages and dressings provide a great excess of material over that which is required to initiate the coagulation process at the wound site. Sterile adhesive strips, or band-aids, are also often too bulky for convenient use and provide more material than is needed to stop the bleeding associated with the wound. In addition, removal of the adhesive strip may cause some discomfort to users, especially when repeated several times a day. Finally, the adhesives in the sterile strips or the adhesives that secure some types of bandages and dressings have been known to cause allergic reactions in some individuals, with the reactions becoming more common the longer the individual is exposed to the adhesive. Therefore, bandages, dressing and adhesive strips are unnecessary, inconvenient and result in a substantial amount of waste.
Since the products currently on the market are not satisfactory solutions for the treatment of wounds caused by the blood testing process, diabetics and others who must routinely test their blood are forced to rely on items designed for other uses, such as paper towels, napkins, tissue paper or similar items. Since these items are too large for use on such small areas, individuals are required to tear-off pieces of the product for use. Again, this results in wasted material, substantial inconvenience and the necessity for the individual to carry bulky products around with them.
A similar problem exists in healthcare offices, laboratories and doctors"" offices and other locations where blood is routinely drawn. The instant disclosure would be equally applicable in these situations as well.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact, portable device for dispensing an appropriate amount of absorbent material for the containment and coagulation of blood associated with minor wounds, such as those caused by blood testing procedures. Such a device would be practical for all individuals that were required to monitor or test their blood on a regular basis. In addition, the device would also be useful in the medical office or clinical situation.